Scent of a Brother
by onlyonekamui
Summary: The pack is getting closer to paridise, but an accident leaving the woods, leaves the youngest of the pack in great danger....soon they are seperated. Will all of the pack make it to paridise or will some be left behind forever?....R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

This is my first atempt at a fanfiction other then Gundam Wing......please go easy on me, the idea is rough but should get better over time.....please enjoy and review!!  
  
Scent of a Brother  
  
Chapter One  
  
Once more they found themselves running through a deep forest, Kiba leading them in the night from what dangers may be following. They had been running for days, nothing they weren't already used to, but still bad for them none the less.  
  
Hige, after miles of running, finally put his paw down and stopped to lean against a near by tree. "Kiba, we gotta stop for a second....you're killing me here..." Panting he slid down it and sat, relaxed for the first time in a while.  
  
Tsume and Kiba stopped a look back. Sighing, Tsume leaned against his own tree and huffed.  
  
"If we keep stopping like this every few minutes, we'll never get anywhere....."  
  
"Oh cram it Tsume," Hige yelped, "....this is the first time we have stopped in hours. Just because you're so damn good at running til you drop doesn't mean everybody is...."  
  
Both shared glares at each other, til Tsume sighed and looked away, whispering something that sounded like 'pup'..... Kiba sighed and moved towards the center of their fight and paused. Looking around, he realized one of them was missing....  
  
"Where's Toboe?......" Just then the sound of huffing came up over the hill. Toboe poked his head up and smiled shyly. Kiba returned it. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Um.....well....I couldn't keep up with you guys....cause I was getting tired....and so....sorry...."  
  
Hige got up and rolled his eyes stretching. "Never bring a pup on a mans journey......that's what I always say"  
  
"Hey! That's not fair Hige!"  
  
"Well lifes not fair pup.....we can't take it easy just so you can tag along....."  
  
"But......but I'm trying...you know that? Right Kiba?"  
  
Kiba blink and looked back to Tsume, who had disregraded their entire conversation. It was obvious he shared some of Hige's feelings about Toboe and what he had yet to contribute to their pack. Turning back, he patted his friend on the head.  
  
"I know....."  
  
Just then Hige's nose perked up and he moved away from the tree, sniffing the air.  
  
"What is it Hige?..." Kiba had put himself on alert now as well, scanning the area. But then they all heard it.  
It was like thunder, breaking through the silence of the woods. It was not coming from the edge they were so close to but from !" Kiba took off at lightning speed, followed closely by Tsume. Hige and Toboe ran their fastest to keep up with the two, but soon Toboe began to once again fall behind. Looking back, Hige could see the slue of animals heading in their direction. Grabbing his paw, he jolted the youngest forward as they reached the edge of the forest.  
  
Quickly, the made there way through the field, hoping they could be missed by the threat that followed them so closely, but the stampeed of animals drew closer and soon was right on top of them. Hige held onto Toboe as long as he could, but his foot snagged on a rock in the field and the two went flying forward. The woodland creatures soon swarmed over them.  
  
Kiba turned back, not only to see the mass amount of creatures headed their way, but to find he could no longer see Toboe or Hige.  
  
"Tsume! We have to go back for them!"  
  
Tsume nodded and lashed forward at the on coming threat, bearing his teeth at them, spooking them enough so that Kiba could make his way into the swarm. He soon found Hige, standing and keeping the deer and such away from him, growling and nipping at their legs. Kiba soon sprinted onto the scene, joining his cause.  
  
"Where's Toboe?"  
  
"I lost him! He's somewhere in this mess!"  
  
After moments that seemed like forever, the masses died down and soon all that was left of the attack, were a few dead deer and dust clouds hovering. Tsume came to them wipping blood from his face, soon noticing that the youngest member was not present.  
  
"TOBOE!" Kiba howled, and not even seconds later, the howl was replied to. As the dust began to settle some more, Toboe could be seen walking towards them, holding his arm, alittle scrathed up but otherwise looking all right. He gave off one of his cheesy smiles and the others sighed in relief.  
  
"Jeez pup, I almost soiled myself.....you all right?"  
  
"Yeah...I'm all right Hige. A little shaken, but fine...."  
  
"Are you sure?" Kiba looked at him worried as did Tsume(but not so much as for the others to notice).  
  
"Yes yes! I'm all right!"  
  
It took a moment for them to be convinced, and soon turned their attentions else where. Hige drooled over the buffet of dead animals left from the fight, while Tsume and Kiba pondered. Toboe followed Hige for food.  
  
"What do you think caused that....animals don't usually stampeed like that unless threatened......" Kiba stared into the woods.  
  
"The troops are getting closer to us.....they must have scared the animals....it will only be a matter of time before the Nobles come out from behind those trees....we should eat quickly and keep moving."  
  
"I agree...." With that the two joined the others for dinner.  
  
The night sky had fallen upon them as they ran once more. The order was the same as usual, though Toboe was running slower then he normally did but the others never really noticed. Soon they came upon a crack in the ground, seperating their path. Kiba stopped and inspected it. For them, there would be no problem getting across this. He went first, landing on the other side with great ease. Tsume soon followed landing next to him and looking back at the others. Hige jumped next, coming a little close to the edge, but still making it. Next up was Toboe.  
  
He had never been great at jumping these long distances, but somehow he always managed to make it by the skin of his teeth. However,  
this time he did not feel up to standards. His side had been killing him since the stampeed earlier. He had been kicked numerous times by scared animals and rolled onto rocks trying to escape their panic. He feared now that jumping would, would only pull on his pains and cause him to fault.  
  
"Come on pup! We haven't got all night!" Hige yelled across to him.  
  
"Right!.....I'm coming....." Sighing, he took a deep breath and ran his fastest towards the edge. He made himself ready to jump, when the pain surged up his side. Yelping, he tripped and tumbled into the crack, falling deep into the Earth.  
  
"Toboe!" They all seemed to yell together. Tsume ran to the edge, looking back.  
  
"I'll go down after him....stay here. We don't all need to be trapped in this hole. If the Nobles come, go on ahead; we'll catch up." Quickly,  
he made his way into the hole and vanished. Hige and Kiba stood together, looking down.  
  
"He was hurt, and we didn't even notice.....why didn't he say something?" Hige growled.  
  
"He didn't want us to think he was a pain...he wants to be at our level of ability so badly....he risked his own life to let us keep going...."  
Kiba sighed and layed on his back looking up at the stars.  
  
"So what do we do now...?" Hige took a seat next to him looking up himself.  
  
"Tsume will bring him back....I trust that...and if the Nobles come...we do what he said....It shouldn't take long to find him..." Sighing, Kiba prayed on the first shooting star he saw.  
  
In the trench, Tsume landed, looking around to find Toboe. The small wolf lay, whimpering and shaking. Sighing,  
Tsume made his way over and softly nudged the smallest of their pack. Toboe stiffled a cry and looked up at him.  
  
"I'm.....worthless......" He was crying.  
  
"No....you shouldn't have lied about your condition though....if you were hurt, we could have found a place to hide til you were better."  
  
"No! We need to get to paridise, and me being hurt shouldn't slow you all down. Go on without me....I only slow you all down anyways....." Wincing, he curled tighter.  
  
"You were trampled.....we need to get you someplace safe....but....I don't know if I can get us both out of here.  
I didn't think it was this deep....." Just then the ground began to shake. "Damn....they found us...."  
  
Kiba sat up quickly, soon seeing the Noble troops heading their way. "We have to go on!"  
  
"But Tsume!.....TOBOE?!"  
  
"No time....we will meet them later...I know ON!"  
  
It took a moment of hesitation, but soon he took off after Kiba; Tsume and Toboe were left alone. In the hole, Tsume held Toboe close. He would have to protect the hurt cub, and he would with his life....the only thing left to do now was wait for them to find them trapped.......  
  
))' 


	2. Chapter 2

Scent Of A Brother  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sorry this took a while guys.....didn't see if anyone had read it.and you did...you few and proud...T-T..makes me feel all warm and happy inside....anyways....next chapter!!  
  
"Kiba!" Hige tried to keep up, but his leader was just to fast for him. "KIBA STOP!!"  
  
Aburptly, he finally heard his friends howls and slide to a halt. He looked back behind them and cursed loudly, kicking the tree near by.  
Sighing, he slid down it and burried his head in his paws.  
  
"Kiba.....why did we run....we have never......given up a fight before....." He couldn't breathe. He also couldn't remember the last time he had run so fast. Sitting he pondered why they had gotten away without waiting for the others.  
  
"I trust Tsume....he sensed something was different about these Nobles, and we are so close to Paradise now.....we can't have them of all people find it. We'll go back when I feel it is safe....they may not find them, they might.....but I wish not to think like that."  
  
"So we just leave them?....KIBA! We can't!....What if something happens to them....what if those bastards..."  
  
"Don't talk like that Hige!" Kiba growled at him for the first time in a long while. Hige sensed he had hit a nerve and backed down. He knew it killed Kiba to leave the others behind like that, but he had done it for good reason. He just hoped that what they returned to was their pack mates in one piece.....  
  
Tsume held Toboe close to him, protecting him as the tanks and cars rumbled overhead. Perhaps they were just passing through and wouldn't stop.  
They might not even know how close they had come to finding two of the four wolves they had hunted for so long. He wasn't going to chance that. He needed to get Toboe to safety and have him cared for....but how?  
  
"Toboe.....can you hear me...?" They young pup was sweaty and shaky from exhaustion but nodded that he was trying to listen to the older wolves words. "We need to get out of here and find Kiba and Hige....can you walk?"  
  
"........I don't know......" His voice was soft and trailing. It was not a good sign. There was no way he could jump out if the Nobles were right over head.  
But what choice did he have...? If they were a new group of travelers, they may not yet recognize them in their human forms...in fact they may try to help them. But was it really worth taking that chance?  
  
"I'll think of something......." Sighing, he leaned back against the wall and tried to plan an escape. And he might have too, had small masses of earth started to fall on his head. The hole was caving in due to the pressure over head. He didn't have any other options.....he need to jump. Scooping Toboe,  
he helped him into a craddled postion.  
  
"Hang on tight pup....." With great strength, he lept up from the hole, into his worst fear. Coming up, he soon saw the Nobles had made camp, and were quite shocked to see him and Toboe come popping out of the ground. Grabbing for guns and such they began fire on the two. Tsume, dashed away, but soon learned the area had been blocked off to make their camp.....they were trapped. Looking in all directions, he soon thought to use the trees as a last chance escape route.  
  
Suddenly, a gun fired, pain surged through his hind leg. Wincing he got to one knee and held Toboe close.  
  
"....what's...going on....?"  
  
"I won't let them hurt you Toboe....I'll think of someth...." The handle of the gun came down on the back of his head, and soon his world became dark.  
Toboe fell to the ground wincing, trying to make sense of the situation infront of him. He couldn't move...it hurt to much to move. Turning his head,  
he say Tsume, blood trickling down his neck, out like a light. Gasping he looked up to see the men standing over him. They looked down at him, some with confussion, others almost shocked.  
  
"What did that guy do to you boy?" One of the men whispered a he petted the pup's head. Toboe whimpered and tried to moved away but to no avail.  
  
"Should we shoot it sir?....It would seem like the right thing to do rather then let it suffer like this...."  
  
"No.....his wounds are healable....besides....I think I have plans for this pup...." He smiled warmly at Toboe, who was starting to pass out from the pain he so desperatly was trying to fight off.  
  
"What about the man?" Both men looked at Tsume how wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.  
  
"His leg is busted....that's my fault......maybe we can use him in the kitchens or something.....just keep him locked up for now. Put a collar on him" Picking up Toboe he moved back to his jeep. "I'm taking this little guy home to be treated. I'll be back by the morning. Move on ahead a bit......don't loose those damn wolves now."  
  
The man saluted as his commander moved out, taking Toboe with him. Tsume was taken on board the larger holding vessel and soon, the troops moved out.  
  
Kiba and Hige returned not long after and peered around, looking for any signs their friends had escaped. Soon, Hige's nose picked up something and the two gazed down upon the sight of blood. Hige got to his knees sniffing and sat up shocked.  
  
"This is Tsume's blood.....and over there...I can smell Toboe....but the smell of some.....Noble! I can't make out where they went....they must have been carried away."  
  
Kiba looked around, trying to sense where they may have headed, soon seeing faint tire marks in the grass near by. Quickly, he took off with out a word, once again leaving Hige to trail behind clueless.  
  
'Don't worry guys.....I'll find you....'  
  
Tsume awoke sometime later, his world spinning a bit. He laid on the cot in his cell looking up at the bunk above and soon remembering everything. Growling, he got to his feet, but didn't stay up long. Pain surged though his calf and he had to take a seat. He looked at the wound on his leg and gently began to lick it. It was then, however, that he noticed the collar around his neck. Pissed off, he tried to remove it, soon recieving a shock.  
  
"Wouldn't touch that if I were you," came a voice in the bunk from above. Leaning over, was an older man, missing some teeth in his grin andalso wore one of the shocking collars. "You try to play with that to much and you may end up electrocuting yourself." He laughed and leaned back up into his own bunk.  
  
"I have to get out of here.....my friend.....he was taken by them...."  
  
"You're not going anywhere with that thing on......what's your name boy?"  
  
"Tsume........why?"  
  
"Odd name.....but what do I know,heh?" He laughed and leaned back over. "The names Diaske.....and if you want out of here....you'll need me."  
At this he smiled with that toothless grin.  
  
Toboe woke up in a comfy bed on the floor, his side wrapped and aching. He tried to stand, but the pain came rushing back to him and soon, he was whimpering on his side. Just then, a warm hand came and patted his face gently. It belonged to that of a young girl. She smiled at him as he once more fell asleep.  
  
"Don't worry puppy....you're safe now...." She smiled and continued to pet his head.  
  
Toboe couldn't resist....not now anyways. Slowly, exhaustion took him. He would have to deal with this new situation for now. But one question plauged him:  
Was Tsume still alive?  
  
))' 


	3. Chapter 3

Scent of a Brother  
  
So, now I am at college....fun fun.....nothing to do because my classes are so randomly spaced out. So I thought, sense I had four hours or so to kill....I might get a good lng chapter up. I'm glad you guys really like this, but I think so of you may be confused about Toboe's current state. The problem is...do I explain it here, or do I just let my writing speak for itself? I think I'll put faith in my writing for a change....enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to review folks....makes me feel loved and all!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was early the next morning when the guard came around, banging on the prisoners cell doors. Diaske had told him that each day, a different person from each one was picked to go out and do the days work. What ever stupid or useless labor the Nobles could scrape up for them.  
Tsume tried to ignore the pounding sound and rolled back over. He hadn't really slept that night; the thought of Toboe being somewhere with out his knowledge was plagueing him, not to mention the throbbing in his calf. He thought it best to let the old man work today, and he would try to plan his escape.  
  
The guard made it to their door and banged loudly on it with his gun. "All right boys! Who's it going to be today?" Tsume had to say nothing, because moments later, a moaning came from above him. The old man whined and moaned, holding his stomach and making a real scene out of it.  
  
"I can't work today...ooh....the food you jerks give us finally caught up with me....." He moaned more and rolled around. The guard sighed angrily, and opened the door.  
  
"All right then....new guy! Up and at 'em!!" He kicked the bunk, but Tsume refused to move an inch. This however angered the guard more and when a second kicked proved useless, he proceed in using his next line of walk up call. Pulling a controller from his pocket he layed his finger down heavily on a red button. Instant, electricity surged through his body almost sending him off the bed. Tsume gasped and held his throat, sliding onto the floor.  
  
"Know this, when I say get up from now on, you get your ass out of bed!! Now go and line up with the others before I make you completely useless!!"  
He aimed his gun at his head, trying to show that he was the boss. Tsume sighed heavily and stood up, favoring his leg as much as possible. Wincing,  
he made his way out the door to line up with the other prisoners. Standing outside the doorway, he looked back into his cell and glared back at what he saw. There was Diaske, smiling at him and waving, rolling over and going back to sleep. The man in line infront of him snorted and chuckled to himself.  
  
"And what, may I ask is so damn funny....?"  
  
"You're his new roomie right?......Hate to break it to you pal, but Diaske doesn't do work anymore cause he claims he's to old. You'll be the only one doing any work out of that cell til you get out of here...."  
  
"And how do I do that?"  
  
"Well there are two ways out of here. You can either try to escape and have your brains fried in the process....that collar you wear and pick up the signal from the controllers for miles.....or you can well....be dead." Nodding he turned back around as the line started to move outside.  
  
Tsume was taken aback until the people behind started shoving him ahead. He watched as Diaske gave a finally wave, before he had to take the corner to God knows what kind of work.  
  
Toboe awoke, some time later on his bed infront of the fireplace. Nuzzling the pillow he layed on, he looked around the room once more. It was the same as the night before. Large, toys scattered on the floor, large bed in the middle, which appeared to have someone still in it. Sitting up, a bit to quickly, he whimpered.  
His side was still not so good, but he had to admit felt better then before. However, his cry had awoken whoever slept in the bed. He couldn't move; fear froze him to his spot on the floor.  
  
Slowly, the small girl from the night before sat up rubbing her eyes and looking down to him. Yawning, she slide to the floor and crawled to check on him.  
"What's the matter? Are you nervous being someplace new?" Smiling warmly, she began to scratch behind his ear. Ears flattened as he leaned into her touch. It felt so good to be petted lovingly again. Almost as good as when Cehza had done so so long ago. The girl got to her feet and yawned again.  
  
"I bet you're hungry....."  
  
Toboe blinked at her. As a matter of fact I am.....how could she tell?  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. You stay here and rest, and I'll go get you something yummy to eat." Smiling once more, she bounced out of the room and out of sight. As soon as he thought she was far enough away, he tried standing on shakey paws. After a few moments of balance, he began to slowly make his way around the room. There has to be a way out of this place? I wonder if Tsume is here? Tsume.....He remembered his friend laying beaten beside him.  
He had not seen him of all the wolves taken down so easily before. What were they planning to do with him?  
  
He made his circle around the bed and made his way back to the pillow. He assumed for the moment that he was in now real danger seeing as they had let him stay in this girls room rather then a cage. Flopping down on the pillow he sighed, wondering what would become of his friends. Seconds later, the small girl returned, food and water in hand.  
  
"Here you go! The cook said that you would really enjoy this so eat up and get stronger." She placed the bowl in front of him and layed down ro watch. At first, he was hesitent to eat anything....he wasn't exactlt amoung friends.  
However he sensed he could trust this girl and finally gave into his bodily needs. He enduldged and even it had been poisoned or spoiled, he didn't care. The meal felt good and soon he had had his fill. Laying down he licked his paws and face. The girl giggled and watched him.  
  
"I need to name you....."  
  
I already have a name....how can I tell her that?  
  
"Hmmm....what do you look like. Diffenatly not a fluffy...."  
  
Eww.....  
  
"Maybe.....cuddles?"  
  
Don't even think like that.....  
  
"Well....what would you liked to be named?"  
  
Toboe stopped and looked at her. She really believed that he could answer her....? Thinking he tipped over the water dish and carefully spelt TOBOE in the water drops. The little girl watched in awe at what her new pet could do.  
  
"Toboe....that is a very cute name. And that is what I'll call you." Smiling she threw her arms around the pup.  
To this, he didn't know how to react. It had been so long sense he had gotten effection from a human. He supposed as long as the others never found out....this would be more then all right.  
  
Kiba and Hige moved quickly through the trees in the hopes that somewhere they might come across the scent of either of their missing. But even Hige was having trouble smelling them out.  
  
"There are just to many scents in the air! It could take days...maybe weeks to find them Kiba!"  
  
"Then we search that long. They can't be left behind. Not after all we have made it through this far."  
  
"You would give up your own hopes and dreams. Put everything else aside for wolves you barely know and can trust?  
......I know what finding Paradise means to you Kiba....and so do they. They wouldn't want you to give up on what you believe in...."  
  
"Are you saying to leave them behind?" Stopping he turned to look at him coldly. "I never thought that you would act like this Hige.....just giving up hope on them like that...."  
  
"I'm not!.....it's just....It may be to late. If Tsume hasn't found us by now.....they may be....."  
  
"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!"  
  
Hige sighed and turned away. He didn't want to believe it, but they hadn't been apart this long since the journey began. If they had been parted in the past, it had only been a matter of hours before they found each other. It had been almost two days....things did not bowed well in his book.  
  
"I didn't mean to upset you Kiba....I'm sorry....and I know I shouldn't loose faith....but look at the situation at hand.  
You know just as well as I do that if they were still alive that they would be with us right now. And as you can see.  
they aren't."  
  
Kiba looked away, staring into the woods before him. Hige had a point, and it killed him to think that way, but he may have been right.  
  
"Give me one more day Hige. If we don't find them by then.....we can keep going, but we would keep going for them."  
  
"I understand Kiba.....let's hope we find them....It wouldn't feel right without the pup and Tsume."  
  
Nodding, Kiba once more took off into the thick forest. Hige followed hoping that the next turn they took, would have his friends waiting and wondering what had taken them so long.  
  
It was going to be rough, he finally had to admit it. The sun beat down upon the men as the cut the forest infront of them down to make passage for the carivan. The heat was deathly, men dropping like flies every so often, some Tsume feared to be dead.  
  
This is how they treat there own speicies.....and I thought we were treated poorly, Tsume thought to himself as he cut another sapling aside. Men that were slacking recieved the dreaded shock treatment and those that worked there butts off, recieved no breaks of any kind. All concepts of time were lost to him. He could have been out there and hour,  
three, four. For all he knew it could have been ten minutes.  
  
The pain in his leg only grew with each step he took forward. Looking down, he could see the blood soaking through his pants. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. The only thing truely keeping him going was the fact that Kiba and Hige were on there way to Paradise safely. He could at least save them. But Toboe......  
  
"I promised to keep him safe........"  
  
"What are you mumbling?" Asked one of the men beside him, but his words were only a mummer to Tsume. His vision spun,  
the world growing ever darker. Was it becoming night time already? HAd he really been outside that long. He hadn't noticed that he had fallen to his knees. Guards came racing over, yelling as them came.  
  
"We have a slacker here.....give him a couple volts."  
  
Without warning the collar shocked him, his body crumbling to the forest floor, sweat pouring down his face. He could barely hear them talking, but knew he was the topic at the momment.  
  
"Damn.....get him......take care......" And soon, his world darkened. He feared he had finally met his end....  
  
Well that is quite the cliffy no?.....I seem to like doing that. I could have kept going, but then there would be no need for other chapters...and then you would be stuck on the compy reading for hours on end....and that wouldn't be healthy would it?.....I'm only thinking of your well being folks...nods Don't forget to review, and throw some suggestions. Always like to please the fans!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Finally got some more free time...love not having homework....dance of joy....so I thought I might write the next chapter for you lovely folks out there!! Sorry about the cliff hangers...it is what I do best....

; I hadn't planned on killing anyone just so you all know and can keep that in the back of your minds...also....this chapter might prove to be very frustrating. I know when I was thinking it I could have slapped myself....but so my writing goes!!

Here just for you guys, chapter 4....

Chapter 4(didn't I just say that??)

"Emma....it's time for your medicine dear...." An nanny type women stepped into the room with a tray and set it down on the night stand. She frowned down on this and sighed getting up from watching her new pet eat. Toboe assumed that this was a normal accurence, one that was not welcomed.

"You don't want an attack do you?"

"No......" She took the inhaler from the nurse and did as she had always done. When she finished she passed the device back the nurse and sat once more by her friend. Smiling, the nurse left them alone. When she had exited, Emma frowned. Leaning over she whispered in Toboe's ear. "I don't like the people my dad has take care of me.....they are so mean to me sometimes...."

Toboe blink....How so? She seemed nice enough.... he thought. But he sposed time would solve this little question. Yawning he rested his head back down on the pillow. Moments later, he was joined by the small girl. She smiled warmly at him and clung to his paw, soon falling asleep.  
He figured now was his chance to get away. Getting up, he slide his paw away and slowly walked to the door. It was slightly open from when the nurse had left. Looking back once more, he slide through the gap.

In the hallway, he looked around for a possible escape way. He had to take it easy though; his side was still a bit tender. Holding it he walked along past guards and such. They never asked him why he was there, he didn't talk to them. He may have even made it out of there and off to find Tsume and the others.....had the voices in that room not stopped him.

"......but sir....she is just a proto-type....the chances that she could actually take the place of Cheza...."

"Cheza?" Curious, he poked his head inside, so not to be noticed.

"....she was taken from the flower maidens DNA, before she awoke six years ago....in that time, her health is declining. She may not make it to paradise sir.....perhaps this is a sign that we need the real..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!......She will make it....those Wolves were close I know it......Your job is to keep her alive til we find it...understand??" He stopped and looked in the doorway, seeing Toboe, ears flattened and scared. He expected the men to draw their weapons and kill him where he stood. But instead, the man only stood and went to him, petting his head.

"Good to see you better boy....." Toboe whimpered and went along. No need to be on alert, not yet anyways. As long as they treated him all right, he could keep his cover.

"I'm taking him back to Emma.....you think about what I said..." Frowning, he left calling Toboe to join him. Sighing,  
he followed. He just had to stop and see what was going on....now would probably be killed or his cover will be blown. He could only imagine what, 'taking him to Emma' really meant.

The two arrived at the doorway to Emma's room. It had meant just what it sounded like. Surprised, he looked up to the gentleman, who smiled back at him. "You still need to rest, pup. And the last thing I want is for my daughter to be sad. Get back in there and ry to stay out of trouble." His tone wasn't angry, no harsh. He patted the wolf's head and opened the doot giving him a small push inside. Once in, he stood up scratching his ear.

"Well that didn't make any sense. I thought for sure I would be...."

"You can talk.....?"

"...poop....."

He was still breathing, which was a good sign. He could feel pain, but not much. His wound seemed to be healing finally.  
Taking in a deep breath of air, he opened his eyes and searched his surroundings. It appeared he was in the kitchen area of the vessel in which he was traveling. He was more surprised to discover that he was not chained or bound. Just lieing on a cot by a stove, alone. 'I have to get out of here,' he thought. Sitting up, he winced loudly.

"Sorry, but with that leg and your temperature....it is probably better that you don't move for awhile."

Tsume's head snapped around to see an older man, now hovering over him. He was smiling warmly at him, his eyes almost intrancing. Obeying, he layed back down and watched as he took a seat near his coat. "You took quite the beating from those Noble bastards. But your safe now. They figure your to weak to do anything outside, so your stuck in here with me."

"I'm not weak....."

"Trust me.....in this place, people beg to be in your situation. You'll help me in the kitchen....."

"I'm not a weakling!" Tsume rose quickly, wincing at the pain the shot up him.

"....such a strong headed wolf...." The older man sighed and stretched his old bones. The grey wolf blinked at the comment he had just heard and looked closely at the elder. Shaking his fur, the man had changed into a charcole black wolf, silver shinning through to show his age. Why hadn't he sensed it before? Perhaps he was to distracted with other things. Standing,  
the old man grab a cup and filled it with cold water. "I used to be just like you.....didn't think I needed anyone....need any help or friends."

Tsume stayed silent, taking the cup when it was offered. He didn't need this speach from anyone. He had heard it to many times before. But he needed answers. "So....how long have you been here?....Hidden from the humans?"

"Must be about twenty years now.....can't say I mind it much. Keep a low profile, they're bound to tell you anything. Humans and their smaller minds." The old wolf laughed at the joke he had made, at least Tsume thought it might have been a joke. Sighing,  
he looked at the cup in his hands. Then, in a moment of hope he asked his next question.

"I was with a younger wolf.....brown-redish fur. His name is Toboe...."

"......silver braclets?"

"YES!.....Is he all right?....have you seen him?"

"He's with the commanders daughter. She always wanted a pet....."

"Damn....." He knew how much Toboe had liked humans, and that he would be more then happy staying with another again. The sky outside was getting darker. The day had ended and he only wondered what happened to Kiba and Hige. 

"What's troubling you boy?....I'm sure once your well you can get yourself and your friend out of here...."

"It's nothing...if he's happy where he is then there really is no need to leave."

"So your giving up already? I guess your not like me at all...." Sighing, the older wolf stood and made his way to the door. "You just need a bit more sleep, some time to think about a plan." Nodding, he left Tsume to sleep. But the wolf wouldn't be able to. To many thoughts were plagueing his mind.

Without realizing, he had changed back into his human form. He froze in the doorway, not sure of what to say or do. This was it,  
he was sunk. The small girl got up and walked to him, he was pinned to the door. Her hand came up and ran through his brownish hair and a smile spread across her face. 

"Your a boy too.....now I have someone to talk to!" She giggled and spun around towards her bed. Toboe watched in confussion. After all,  
he was more then sure she would scream and call for her father. "And you can stay with me forever and be my best friend."

"Um....I would love too....but I can't...."

She stopped and turn to look at him. Her smile had faded and an almost frown had replaced it.

"You will.....or I'll tell my father your one of the wolfs he's looking for...." Where was the innocence? She had turned on him, resorted to black mail.

"I can escape if I want to....you can't keep hold of me all the time....."

".....DADDY!!!!!!!" Scared from the scream she had admitted, he covered his ears, changing back into his wolf form. Moments later,  
the General came in. 

"What's wrong Emma?"

"You wanted to put on his new collar, remember? So we don't loose him?" She smiled at him, with that smile that had fooled even him before.  
"Of course....." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a leather band. Pressing a switch on it, it began to blink. He walked over to Toboe, who backed as far as he could into the closed door. "Come on boy....won't hurt you..." The leather came up under his chin,  
choking him for a moment then slacked. He shook his head, seeing if it would fall, but it didn't budge. "There we go...now we can keep track of you...." He patted his head roughly. Great.....just....great...

Kiba looked out over the valley watching the sun go down. Hige came up behind him sitting down.

"I can't smell them anymore....."

"Neither can I...." Both stayed silent and watched as the darkness finally came. Kiba stood up and dusted off. "Come on, we're going..."

"Going where.....?"

"Paradise.....I told you one more day and I meant it....we have to keep going...."

"....But....Kiba....maybe....."

Jumping down from his perch, he began to run, Hige sitting back and watching for a minute. Toboe and Tsume couldn't be dead. He didn't want to give up hope....but it seemed that they were lost to them. With his head hung low, he jumped down and tried to keep up with the White Wolf....

TBC 


End file.
